


Pillow Talk

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Being married to an Auror is not what she thought it would be …





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 - Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/37863332492/in/dateposted-public/)

Waiting by the window  
Amber eyes search horizons  
Wanting him home

Waiting in the Floo  
Emerald eyes search the dark  
Wanting her warmth

Standing by the stairs  
Trembling fingers touch frames  
Fearing his fate

Standing in the storm  
Trembling wand touches skin  
Fearing her wrath

Walking to the bed  
Shivering body curls under covers  
Aching for his touch

Walking to the door  
Shivering hand curls around brass  
Aching for her warmth

Waking in terror  
Amber eyes search the room  
Wanting him home

Waking from sleepwalking  
Emerald eyes search the room  
Wanting her warmth

Standing by the bed  
Trembling fingers touch his face  
Fearing their fate

Standing in silence  
Trembling wand touches her hair  
Fearing her regret

Walking into his arms  
Shivering body curls into his strength  
Aching for normal

Walking into her fear  
Shivering hands curl in her hair  
Aching for forgiveness

Waking from her nightmare  
Amber eyes drop crystal tears  
Wanting his promise

Waking from his fears  
Emerald eyes drop deep regret  
Wanting her strength

Laying on the pillow  
Auburn locks settle  
Tangling with his

Laying on the pillow  
Jet strands rest  
Tangling with hers

Falling into sleep  
Quiet whispers fill the space  
Healing his soul

Falling into peace  
Quiet promises fill the space  
Healing her heart


End file.
